DC Prime: Justice League of America
by DC Prime Universe
Summary: Part of the DC Prime universe: The world has changed. When the threats the Earth became universal, the people needed it's guardians; the best and brightest of heroes. And the world will need it, when aliens, warlords, collectors, or beings begins to come to Earth (or from the Earth), there will be one team that stands above all. The Justice League of America.
1. Issue 1- War of the Worlds Part 1

**Justice League of America Issue 1**

**"War of the Worlds: Part 1"**

**Written by Bodhi Ouellette**

* * *

_It was a day we never thought would come._

_The day 'they' came._

_Out from a realm of blackness came the army. The army that brought down all of the world. They showed us that we were not alone in this universe..._

_We were helpless. Broken. Left to be enslaved by a superior race. Until our greatest heroes banded together, from the strong, to the cunning, to the kings and queens of other races, to the magical, and to the ordinary. They came to defeat what could've been the end of the Earth. And they won._

_They showed us that we were not alone in this universe… We were strong again. The world owed them a gratitude they could never repay._

_So when the threats started to get bigger, the world had to get bigger as well. Every country seemed to begin their own teams of heroes. Heroes that would gladly protect their country in dire needs of saving._

_Canada had the Men of the Flag, Europe had The Authority, China had the Great Ten, and rumors came that the Middle East, and Russia were developing their own teams of superheroes._

_But America already had their own team. It was the strongest of them all. The strong, the cunning, the kings and queens, the magicians, and the ordinary returned to serve in the name of our country. Of America. Of Justice._

_They were a League. They were the Justice League of America._

* * *

Los Angeles, California:

One of the most well known cities in America. The place everyone would want to live in. And the day is a perfect day to be out and about. If it wasn't for the two 11 foot tall green giants storming around the streets, wrecking every car they stomp on, and everyone fleeing away. One of the Giants smashes his foot on a moving Mercedes, crushing it and killing the person inside.

Giant 1: Nice one, brother!

Giant 2: Now it's your turn!

The first Giant begins running towards a Volvo slowly approaching him. The car stops in its tracks, and the passenger quickly tries to gets his way out of the car, before the Giant could stomp on it, but the passenger is struggling to do so. The Giant is about to stomp of the car, when all of a sudden…

?: kconk kcab eht tnaig!

The Giant's foot stops just inches away from the car by a green sparkling cloud. Then the green cloud pushes the giant back, landing on his back with a loud "THUD".

Giant 1: What the hell?

Giant 2: Look!

The two giants direct their attention to Zatanna, the Mistress of Magic, and Flash, the Fastest Man Alive, standing proudly towards the people they defend. Flash speeds towards the passenger in the Volvo and pulls him out of his car and out of danger without blinking an eye. The first Giant gets back up from the ground.

Giant 1: Who the hell do you puny humans think you are?

Zatanna: Us? Why now, haven't you heard? We're the greatest superheroes you can find! We're the Justice League of America!

Giant 2: Not so mighty of a league when there's two of us, and two of you, puny weakling.

Flash: Hey, we may be puny, compared to you guys, but we're not weaklings.

Zatanna: Now, I'm afraid we're going to have to take you guys in. Any violence, or death, isn't going to be tolerated by us.

Giant 1: Oh? And what are you guys gonna do about it?

The Flash disappears, leaving a trail of wind behind him. The red trail that represents Flash travels up to the Giant, and is quickly knocked back. The Flash then travels all around the body, hitting weak spots, which brings the Giants to their knees. The Flash zooms back towards Zatanna.

Flash: That.

Zatanna: I was hoping we didn't have to do this. But, you leaved us no choice. Now...

The second Giant begins to chase towards our two heroes. Zatanna sticks her arm out and says two simple words.

Zatanna: (Cont.) Ezeerf!

A blue and white sparkling cloud of magic spews out of Zatanna's wand, which hits the Giant. He begins to slow down, followed by a slow creep of ice beginning to develop around him. The giant stops, now all covered in Ice.

Zatanna: Now to take down the other tall, green, and ugly.

Flash: Got it!

Flash zooms by the Giant, and hitting him with a hard punch before the Giant could even get up, knocking him back down on the ground, out cold.

Flash: Well, It wasn't exactly what I was hoping we'd do.

Zatanna: Any action is better than none, Barry.

(Voice): Hold tight.

Flash and Zatanna look up to see Superman, the Man of Steel and the Emerald Knight, Green Lantern of Earth descend from the sky, and land on the road.

Superman: Nice job, team. The people thank you for your actions.

Zatanna: Ah, it was nothing!

Flash: Really, it was nothing. These giants went down fast.

Green Lantern: Maybe you're underestimating your own strength, Barry.

Flash: Or maybe there really, really weak giants.

Superman: Any casualties?

Flash: There's one over there.

Flash points to the crushed car. Blood is dripping out from the small crack. Superman displays a frown on his face.

Zatanna: We at least stopped them, Clark. If we didn't the death toll could've been higher.

Superman: We'll need to take these giants over to D.C., see what Strange, Beetle, and Atom can evaluate from them. Lantern.

Green Lantern: I'm on it.

Green Lantern creates a bubble over the frozen Giants, while Superman grabs the other unconscious Giant. They take off carrying the Giants.

Green Lantern: Crap, this guys heavy!

Superman: Keep a grip. We've got from here to Washington to bring these bad boys too.

Green Lantern: Then I might as well cut my arm off!

* * *

[Mars:

The landscape is the same as it ever was. A red land with an orange sky. Rocky, and barren. But what we knew on the surface is nothing compared to what is under below the surface:

Populated. With martians. One docking station with a ship, and martians are loading onto the ship. Flying martians, giant martians, armed martians, and all you can believe. One stands above all, as the one who leads them all. His name is Ma'alefa'ak. And he stands above all as the leaders of the Martians. And a mission to find a last of his kind.]

To be continued in Justice League of America, Issue 2!


	2. Issue 2- War of the Worlds Part 2

**Justice League of America Issue 2**

**"****War of the Worlds" Part 2**

**Written by Bodhi Ouellette**

_"We stand with a message. A message that will mark a new dawn for you Earthlings. We are similar to you. We have the same body structure, and habits. But there are many things where we are different from you all."_

* * *

Washington D.C. Base:

The Capital of one of the biggest super governments in the world. The center of everything. And the home base of the Justice League of America. In the sky, Superman and Green Lantern are carrying the two green Giants over from Los Angeles.

In an airfield, a pack of soldiers, captains, and two of the Justice League members Adam Strange, Blue Beetle, and the Atom stand, waiting for the two heroes to drop off the two giants. As they get closer to them, Superman and Green Lantern slowly, and safely place the two giants down on the ground.

Superman: We found these two big guys in Los Angeles. We want you to evaluate them.

Atom: Then you've called the right people to do the job!

Green Lantern: That was a bit too enthusiastic.

Adam Strange: We'll need to bring them into the base. Lantern.

Green Lantern: Oh, no way! My arm is about to literally fall off from carrying that fat sack hundreds of miles over here! Sups, you deal with-

But Superman has already lifted off from the ground and was heading off into the sky.

Green Lantern: - it. Son of a bitch...

Adam Strange: Well… we're waiting.

Green Lantern: *Sigh*

No matter what he could do, nothing could bring Superman out of the state that he was going through. The events that have left him shocked over what he has done has made the Man of Steel guilty, and emotionally weak. It was the day he never thought would come. The day they came. The day he had to do the unthinkable. And he was guilty for all of it…

* * *

_"We hid from our own habitat because we were afraid. Afraid that if someone came to our planet to kill us, we would be wiped from the face of the land again. And we hid. We hid from fear. But we grew. And we have no more fear. All we have is hope."_

* * *

Atlantis:

A city that was plagued with myths of its existences, now proudly standing as existing, and as real as the myths claim it to be.

In the palace, King Arthur, also known as Aquaman, and many Atlantian warriors get their weapons and gear ready to travel somewhere. Aquaman stands beyond the rest of his people, and besides him are his warriors and Mera, his wife.

Arthur: Good day to you all, my people! I have called for this assembly for you all so I can inform you that your king will now be heading off to Themyscira, with my best warriors, to prepare and train in a new annual competition between our two societies! All Atlanteans are free to join the event once it begins! Under my absences, I have placed my wife as ruler of Atlantis!

The crowd cried even louder for their Queen.

Atlanteans: All hail Queen Mera!

Arthur: Until then, I bid you all farewell!

Aquaman and his dozen Warriors approach what looks to be a teleporter; a circular device, decorated in golden Atlantean architecture, with a blue swirling pool of water circling around. An Atlantean scientist stands aside from the teleporter, in front of a control pad. He presses a few buttons and turns a knob over. Suddenly, the pool begins to swirl faster and faster, where even the color changes from a seawater blue, to chalk white. The swirl eventually stops, revealing the identities of Diana of Themyscira, and Hera on the other side. Aquaman and the warriors walk through this portal.

* * *

Themyscira:

Standing patiently for the arrival of one of their most loyal allies is Hippolyta, queen of Themyscira, and her daughter, Princess Diana. But to her allies, and to the humans, she is known as Wonder Woman. Aquaman and his warriors all enter out of the portal, greeted by the Queen and Princess, as well as other Amazonians.

Arthur: (Kneels down) Good day to you, Queen Hippolyta. And to you to, Princess Diana.

Diana: And to you to, King Arthur.

Hippolyta: Our tournament begins tomorrow. I hope your best warriors are prepared for such an event.

Arthur: I would not of come here as a competitor if I did not find my warriors to come with me.

Hippolyta: Excellent. The colosseum is open for your men to train and practice in.

Arthur: Thank you.

His guards leave the scene, heading for the colosseum.

Diana: We will be having a dinner celebration tonight. We would like you to come, if nothing comes up, that is.

Arthur: I should be saying the same for you as well. I will be at the dinner, tonight. Don't worry.

* * *

Washington D.C. Base:

Inside of a garage of the base, the two Green giants are laid down on the ground, being evaluated my multiple scientists, including Adam Strange and Blue Beetle. Adam Strange is evaluating monitor charts of the beasts, while Blue Beetle is studying the beasts physical forms, and writing down statements on a clipboard.

Blue Beetle: How's it in there, Ray?

Atom came out from an open wound they had made, and soon grows back to his original size, standing on the titan.

Atom: Evaluating this guy was a pain. His arteries was full of cholesterol!

Blue Beetle: I never knew you had a sense of humor. Usually I'm the one making the jokes.

Atom: I wasn't joking. I was complaining. Besides the point, I have found some, very interesting stuff about this thing.

The Atom and Blue Beetle begin to walk over towards Adam Strange.

Atom: Overall, it's body structure and blood is human. The size and DNA that I collected, and evaluated will tell us what this thing really is.

Adam Strange: (turns to see Blue and Atom) You have the data samples?

Atom: As promised. (He hands him the DNA sample)

Adam then inserts the DNA plate into the computers. It begins analyzing the sample given. It finishes, and displays certain numbers, fractions, and percentages.

Adam Strange: Hm. Interesting. These guys have some human DNA in them, but then theres some data I can't identify. Let me trace where the origins of the samples came from.

Blue Beetle: It can do that?

Adam Strange: I built this computer with Rannian tech. Of course It can. Scanning…

The computer traces the DNA back to a picture of the planet Mars.

Adam Strange: Mars?

Blue Beetle: So this means they're martians?

Atom: Implausible. They have strands of human DNA. Hybrid, maybe?

Adam Strange: Maybe. Let's trace the origin of the human DNA.

Atom gives Adam the blood samples, and he enters it into the computer. It scans again, then revealing the origins coming from Seattle, Washington.

Blue Beetle: Seattle?

Atom: Yep. Definitely a hybrid.

Adam Strange: Maybe not. We'd have to evaluate this more to see what these guys really are...

* * *

_"And this is our hope. We have learned to be superior in all ways possible. And now you stand against our way to become superior. We will defeat you. We will end you. We will become superior. And you won't stand in our way. Because we are that Hope…"_

**To be continued in Justice League of America Issue 3!**


	3. Issue 3- War of the Worlds Part 3

Justice League of America Issue 3

"War of the Worlds" Part 3

Written by Bodhi Ouellette

Central City:

Barry Allen was running late again. If that was even possible, with the powers he possesses. But it wasn't easy living as a superhero, especially one who's now apart of a new government team consisting of other costumed superheroes. But that also paid a price on Barry. His social life was deeply affected now, barely hanging out with his co-workers and friends. He's now struggling between two jobs; being a forensic scientist at Central City's Police Department, and his "job" as an official government superhero. And worst of all, his relationship with his girlfriend, Iris West, newscaster on Channel 8 WJBO, could take a toll at any screw up. But it hasn't. Because Iris West knows that Bartholomew Allen was the Flash. She knew the risks of her boyfriend being a superhero. At any minute, at any time of any day, of any month, or year, she would get a word, that her boyfriend had died. But he would've died a hero. And she trusted him. More than anyone could've thought.

Barry had a mission to do. He was to send Iris's lunch to her at her work. And as a special bonus, Barry was gonna give her some flowers. Her favorite flower was the Amber Flush rose. Barry was going at a supersonic fast speed in his Flash costume, just to be on the safe side. Eventually, he arrives at the Channel 8 news building. His red and yellow figured flash (no pun intended) of light into sprints into an alleyway. Luckily, no one was around to notice it. After a few seconds, he comes back out, in his normal clothes before he had to get to his work at the CCPD. He enters into the rotating doors of the building.

Barry entered into the elevator and pressed the button that displays the number 16 on it. After a moment for the elevator to get to its destination, the doors open, and Barry proceeds out. Barry heads straight for Iris's desk. There, Iris was, in her office, working on tonight's upcoming 6:00 newscast. Barry makes a knock on the door, and opens the door, entering Iris's office.

Barry: Hey, Iris.

Iris: Hi, Barry.

Barry: (notices Iris's unusually huge smile) I can see you're happy to see me.

Iris: Are you kidding me? (Standing up from her seat) I thought you'd never come. I'm starving!

Barry: I got you you're favorite meal; Turkey sub, with tomato-basil bread, chips, and lemonade.

Iris: Thanks, Barry.

Barry hands Iris a bag that has her lunch in it. She opens the bag up, pulls out her sandwich, which doesn't even reflect a sandwich anymore.

Barry: I also brought you flowers.

Barry reveals her Amber Flush flowers he was hiding behind his back. The flowers were all damaged, with missing petals and all of them sagging down.

Iris: Hm. Well, thanks.

Barry: (beat) Oh, man. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get them ruined. I'm, just going through a lot of stress recently. I mean, having to be a member of the Justice League is not only hard, but now I have to maintain my real job and, (he's starting to speed up his speech) now I have less time with friends, family, and you for that matter, which I feel like a complete idiot because I can't even keep your lunch straight and-

Iris: Barry! It's alright. I know the troubles you're going through. You're having troubles balancing all of your jobs and social lives and, it's hard. I know that. I've had to experience it before too. Maybe not on the scale you're dealing with, but we all go through it. Don't worry too much, Barry. You'll figure it out.

Barry knew the risks of being a superhero. He knew that at any minute, of any time, of any day, of any month or year, his relationship with Iris could end. She was his rock. She was his motivation to put that costume on every day, and become that hero. She was forgiving of him. And she trusted him.

* * *

Themyscira:

The day had moved swiftly for the Atlanteans. There training at the Colosseum was adequate. But they had seemed to have impressed the other Amazonians, which surprised King Arthur when he was told this by the other Amazons. In fact, maybe a bit too good. Something bothered Arthur about some of his men. They seemed to have acted a bit strange in some cases. Some seemed to struggle socialising with others even. But he told himself he shouldn't worry about it, for tonight was a celebration. For the upcoming Challenge between Amazons and Atlanteans. The dinner was being held in a huge room, with huge ceilings, a big open area, and a huge balcony, with a beautiful view of much of Themyscira. The table was a long one, with a large amount of food that rivals an isle in a grocery store. Arthur sat two seats from Hippolyta, who was sitting at the end of the table. Directly across him was Princess Diana. His Atlantean warriors, and the other Amazons were also present at the table.

Hippolyta: Arthur, how goes Atlantis, exactly?

King Arthur: The country goes well. With me attending the tournaments, I have placed my wife, Mera, as current head of the city.

Hippolyta: And how goes you and your wife?

King Arthur: Fine, fine. After being married for a few years now, we are currently…. discussing.

Diana: Of what, exactly?

King Arthur: Something wonderful.

Hippolyta: I must say, for Diana, and from me, we here all welcome your warriors welcome. For too long, our land has been absent of how we are to treat anyone who was not from here, specifically men. But now, we are trying now to grow a new relationship with others. And hopefully the next step in having total peace with outsiders.

King Arthur: I'm glad you and your people believe it now to be the time for change.

Hippolyta: It all would've been possible without my daughter.

Diana: (bit of annoyance in her tone) Yes. You are correct, Mother. I for one, am glad we have managed to gain the trust of others now, and not discriminate them for being man.

King Arthur: You seem irritated, Diana.

Diana: It's nothing really…

* * *

Washington D.C. Base:

Adam Strange, Blue Beetle, and the Atom are still continuing their study on the two green giants. Adam is stationed over by his computer, while Blue Beetle is corresponding with a few of the other scientists working there. The Atom is nowhere to be seen. A guard opens the door that leads into the big garage, and into the room comes Amanda Waller, the Justice League's mission briefer and Manager. Waller walks up direct to Beetle.

Waller: Dr. Kord.

Blue Beetle: Ms. Waller.

Waller: I've come to see your progress on the two jolly green giants you, Strange, and Palmer are analyzing. Speaking of Palmer, where is he?

Adam: In the giant next to you, adventuring through his intestines.

Waller: Repulsive, but anyway, what is the status? What are these things?

Blue Beetle: From what we've evaluated, these things are definitely human.

Waller: Well thats a relief.

Blue Beetle: But there are strange strands of DNA that trace back to Mars. It's a bit weird.

Waller: Any possibilities as to how this can work?

Adam: We have nothing but theories, now. They could be of Martian descendant. Maybe a ship arrived on Earth and crash landed, but some of the inhabitants survived, and bred with the humans.

Waller: Hm. Hopefully we can answer these questions sooner than later, preferably.

Scientist: There will be no need to wait later, Ms. Waller.

Just then, most of the scientists in the room stare at Waller, Beetle and Strange, with their eyes glowing a lime green. They all then grossly shapeshift themselves into their true martian form. Soldiers already positioned in the garage begin pointing their guns at the Martians. The two giants also begin to get their conscious back. Waller, Beetle and Strange begin pointing their weapons at the Martians. Beetle has a plasma blaster that shoots blue orbs that neutralises enemies, Waller has a standard pistol, and Adam has two Rannian laser gun.

Martian 1: For we are already here. In more places than you can imagine.

* * *

Themyscira:

A few of the Amazon warriors get up from their seats and begin to grossly shapeshift into their true Martian form. A few of the Atlantean soldiers also do the exact same thing, revealing themselves to be Martians as well. The rest of the Atlanteans and Amazons who weren't revealed to be Martians, Arthur, Diana, and Hippolyta all got up from their chairs. Arthur grabbed his tridon and pointed at the Martians, while Diana pulled out a sword. The Martians slowly made their way towards the others.

Hippolyta: What is this madness?! Explain who you are!

Martians (In unison): "We speak through the master."

King Arthur: Who is your master?!

Martians (In unison): "You are speaking to him now…"

* * *

Washington D.C. Base:

Martians (In unison): "I am Ma'alefa'ak. Leader of the martians. We come with a message… a message that will end in your deaths…"

To be continued in Justice League of America Issue 4!


	4. Issue 4- War of the Worlds Part 4

**Justice League of America Issue 4**

**"****War of the Worlds" Part 4**

**Written by Bodhi Ouellette**

* * *

"To you humans, fear is a human emotion, and a tyranny to your struggling development. To us, however, fear is an obstacle, used to our advantage."

Metropolis; Up in the Sky:

He watches. He watches as Metropolis, rebuilt and refurbished, and its people, go on as if nothing had happened to it. Metropolis had gone through worse than any other city did in the world. Because Superman were there. Because he was it's defender. They mistake him for being a bird, or a plane. And how couldn't they? He flew high, in a way that anyone could make him out to be anything. But that was what Superman could be seen as. Anything. Is he an alien who came to Earth to defend the planet? Is he a god, descending down to heaven? Or is he one of us, who had a gift, and wanted to use it for the good of all mankind? Some think he is all three. Some think he is all. But Superman knew what he truly was. A Man of Steel. The Man of Tomorrow. But right now, Clark Kent wasn't feeling like the Man of Steel people proclaim him to be. He felt like he betrayed everything he was meant to be. He had done what no one could of ever wanted to do. He doesn't know how long this torment will last. He won't know, until he is ready to let it all go.

But now is not the time to let it go. He heard a call for help in Washington. Now this was a time for help.

* * *

Washington D.C. Base:

Martians/Ma'alefa'ak: "Fear will interfere with the plan. But that's what it wants you to feel. To feel that fear boil through the blood of you foolish creatures. Yet we are connected in more ways than we both think."

Adam Strange: What you say makes no sense. What are you speaking of?

Martians/Ma'alefa'ak: "So intelligent, yet so stupid. It is going to be your downfall..."

The Martians begin to move forward towards Waller and the three League members. They are then cornered into a wall, with nowhere to go.

Waller: Guards! I give you permission to fire!

All the soldiers began firing their guns at the Martians. Some of them are quickly shot down, while others are still up, despite some bullet wounds. The two giants also get back up from the table they were being laid on.

Blue Beetle: Uh oh.

Waller: Why the hell do you say that?

Adam: Cause there's some tech in here I don't want to be wrecked.

Beetle and Adam then run out the door of the garage, leading to the airfield. Waller follows behind. The two giants punch out the huge garage doors and begin chasing the two League members and Waller.

Adam: (cont.) Now that we're out here, I don't have to worry about them ruining my computer.

Blue Beetle: You should give it a name.

Adam: Later. Right now-

The second Giant throws a punch at Blue Beetle and Adam Strange. They dodge it, only barely.

Adam: We got a jolly green giant to pull down.

* * *

Themyscira:

The Atlantean and Amazon warriors quickly slay down the Martians. King Arthur and Princess Diana are pulling Hippolyta over to the balcony.

Hippolyta: We have been infiltrated! By green men!

King Arthur: If many of my men have also been these aliens all this time, then Atlantis has been infiltrated as well. I must go back to my people!

Princess Diana: Then go, Arthur. Once you are done there, we should head to Washington, where our human allies are.

King Arthur: Agreed. Farewell, Diana. Hippolyta. I'm sorry that the tournament has been cancelled.

Arthur sprints back to where the teleporter was. His men that were not Martian also followed.

Princess Diana: I fear this is a threat the humans are also facing, as well.

Hippolyta: Go to your allies on Earth. We will deal with the situation here.

Princess Diana: Mother, no. I must be here as well.

Hippolyta: We can take care of what is going on here, my daughter. You focus on helping your friends on Earth.

Princess Diana: If that's what you want me to do, then I will.

Diana opens the doors to a room that is only lit with the light of a flame, held up by a statue of Athena. Diana walks over to the statue. Below the flame, is a table, with her Wonder Woman armor on it. Diana picks up her tiara and stares at it for a moment.

Diana: Hera. Give me strength.

She proceeds to put the tiara on...

* * *

Washington D.C.:

Blue Beetle, Adam Strange and Amanda Waller all blast their respective weapons at the Giants. The second Giant kneels down and rips a part of the tar from the ground and throws it at the three. They all dodge yet again. Adam Strange then notices something he forgot.

Adam: Isn't Ray still inside one of those guys?!

Blue Beetle: (beat) You'd be correct about that!

Adam: Well, what's he doing now?

The second giant abruptly stops what he is doing, looks down at his chest, and begins to feel sharp pains inside. He quickly grabs his chest, trying to keep the pain inside. Bursting out of the giant's organs and intestines were the Atom. The giant's body fell over, dead.

Giant 1: No! Benny!

The giant looks back at the Atom and the other three, with a "I'm going to kill you" face, and charges straight at the Atom.

Giant 1: RRAAAAHHHHH!

He is suddenly stopped by the force of the Man of Steel himself, knocking him down, making a dent in the ground. Superman looks at the Atom, angry.

Superman: Why did you have to kill him?!

Atom: I couldn't find my way out, so I had to grow my way out.

Superman: You didn't have to do that!

Atom: And would you rather sacrifice the life of one person over the other? Face it, Sups. Either he had to die, or I was going to be lost, or digested. There's no win-win situation here.

Superman calms down a bit. Then he turns is attention to Amanda Waller.

Superman: What's the situation, Waller?

Amanda: We've got aliens on our planet. Martians, in fact.

Blue Beetle: Think of it like Secret Invasion, except real.

Amanda Waller: I'm calling in all Justice League members to the Pentagon. As far as I know, this is possibly a global wide scale threat.

Superman: Do it.

Amanda Waller: (coms) All Justice League of America members...

"We have a threat that needs to be dealt with. I don't care what you are doing at the moment. You are to come to the Pentagon, immediately."

* * *

Pentagon:

The meeting room was empty, with the exceptions of Superman, Blue Beetle, Adam Strange, Atom, and Amanda Waller, as they were the first to arrive. A puff of yellow and purple smoke appears in the room. As it clears out, Zatanna has arrived.

Zatanna: I hope I'm not "fashionably late", am I?

Waller: You're the first one to arrive, so far. Take a seat.

Zatanna takes a seat.

The doors open, and into the room, comes The Flash, speeding into the room, and stops.

Flash: You called?

Waller: Yes. Take a seat.

Flash takes a seat next to Zatanna.

Next to come into the room is a 30 year old, fairly sharpened suited man, named Maxwell Lord. He acts as the Justice League's "PR" person. As well to enter the room is Green Lantern and Carol Ferris. They both take a seat together as well. Then into the room, comes Aquaman and Wonder Woman. They both take seats around the room as well. Finally, the last person to come into the room, is Lex Luthor. He is the Justice League's tech person, and supplies them with anything they need.

Lex Luthor: I'm having to miss my meeting right now, so let's just get this over with.

Waller: We're still waiting for one more person. But I guess we can start without him. Well then, here's the deal. You were all called in because the Earth has been infiltrated. By aliens.

A picture of what the Martians look like appear on the screen.

Flash: Martians? You mean they're real?

Waller: They are real. And they are dangerous.

Green Lantern: Big shocker.

Waller: I'm allowing to let Adam Strange explain the situation a bit more.

Adam stands up, and faces the rest of the League.

Adam: Well, for those of you who are not aware. This morning, we were given two giant humans who were wreaking havok in Los Angeles. Zatanna and the Flash took them down, and Superman and Green Lantern brought them here. From there, Blue Beetle, Atom and I evaluated the giants. What we found, was that the giants had strands of both human DNA, and Martian DNA. What Ma'alefa'ak said to us, however, was curious. He said humans, and martians, are similar, yet very different-

Suddenly, the doors to the conference room barge open, and entering into the room is Batman, the Worlds Greatest Detective.

Amanda Waller: You're late.

Batman: I was busy ending a long crossfire between Penguin and Joker's gangs.

Adam: Oh… um. Well, should I just recap everything I've said-

Batman: You don't need to. I made sure to put in a microphone that I will know everything is going on, even if I'm late for briefings.

Superman: That is just unacceptable, and an invasion of privacy.

Batman: Superman, I'm not in the mood to argue right about now. You can pander my actions later on, but right now, we are all here for one specific reason. To save the world. Now, here's what you're going to do: Adam, your computer can track any type of DNA, correct?

Adam: Yeah?

Batman: Use that to trace any other human/martian DNA on Earth. Once we figure out who on Earth has it, we rescue them and keep them from Martian hands.

"Before we have another war."

* * *

To be continued in Justice League of America Issue 5!


	5. Issue 5- War of the Worlds Part 5

**Justice League of America Issue 5**

**"War of the Worlds" Part 5**

**Written by Bodhi Ouellette**

* * *

Washington D.C.:

Adam Strange relocates his computer into the conference hall, with all of the Justice League members still intact in their seats. The computer has been connected to the monitor. Adam then takes a sample of the human/martian DNA, and inserts it into the machine. Adam types in a set of keys on the keyboard, typing for the machine to find any human/martian DNA on Earth. It begins processing the data, with a little bar on the screen showing the progression. Once it finishes, it gives off a "ding" sound, and the screen displays 12 red dots that are scattered all around the map of the world. Another dot, this time green, pops up on the screen. This dot represents a martian ship, and the ship is traveling its way to the red dot in Grand Rapids, Michigan.

Adam: Looks like we found out where the Martians are.

Batman: Flash?

Flash: On it.

Knowing exactly what his mission is, he speeds out of the conference room, heading straight towards Grand Rapids.

Superman: We'll have to inform the other countries about the Martians. As well as some of their people being those hybrids.

Batman: No. Keep this to us. If we're lucky, we can take stop this without letting anyone knowing.

Green Lantern: What happens if it gets too hectic where Flash is going? I mean, you did just send him to race against a whole fleet of martians for one person, right?

Lex Luthor: We've got enough people in here to take down an entire fleet of these things. I don't think you should be worried at all.

Superman: Let's just hope Flash can get there on time. But it'd be more wise to inform the other countries about the martians. Especially since they're also at risk of being attacked abruptly.

Wonder Woman: I doubt we can keep the news of these things hidden for much longer. But, we should reveal them out to the world at the right time.

Aquaman: The problem is that we're dealing with a secret invasion here. The martians won't be revealing their true selves at all.

Batman: (beat) Fine. Reveal this info to the other governments. But we better make sure this does not leak to the public.

Superman: Then let's make sure it doesn't.

* * *

Grand Rapids, Michigan:

This small town has become something that has been bestowed on Mayor John Jones. His influence over the years has become astounding. He was dedicated to the city he proudly lived in. And it only reminded him even more when he goes into a store and the owner of the business, or a fellow customer who recognizes him, and praise him for what he has done. But today, for John, it was even more special. Today was his birthday. John knew that the people would be extra fanatic about him.

John enters inside a Dry Cleaner's shop. He walks up to the counter and rings the bell, which alerts the store owner, who comes out to be pleasantly greeted by John.

Owner: Oh, good morning, John!

John: Morning, Dean. How's the new baby?

Dean: I'll tell you, it's wonderful, and incredible, being a father, you know? We're glad to have him, you know?

John: Congratulations, Dean.

Dean: So, what'cha here for?

John: Oh, I just came here to pick up my suit.

Dean: Ah, I see. Alright, let me get it for you.

John then waited for Dean to get his suit for him. The bell above the door signaled another customer, who entered into the store. John turned around to see an older man approach him.

Old Man: Oh, my. John Jones!

John: (Laughs) How you doin, Peter?

Peter: Doing fine.

John: How does it feel being a substitute teacher?

Peter: Y'know, after years of being a teacher, it's still nice to get to work and teach kids fun stuff.

John: I'm glad.

Peter: Hey, I almost forgot. Happy birthday, my friend.

The two shake hands on it.

John: Thanks very much.

Dean comes out with John's suit.

Dean: Here's your suit, John.

John: Thanks.

Dean: That'll be 50 bucks.

John picks out a 50 dollar bill and hands it over to Dean.

John: Well, I better get back home. Miranda's been texting me to come home as soon as I can.

Dean: Alright, then. Hey, have a good day, and happy birthday, again.

Peter: Happy birthday.

John: Thanks, you guys take care.

John exits out of the store. He pulls out his car keys, presses the unlock button, which unlocks the car. He puts his suit in the back of the car by hanging it up on the hook, and then enters into the drivers seat.

* * *

John drives his car into the driveway of his house. He parks the car and exits out of it, bringing his suit along with him. He walks up towards the front door, and unlocks the door, and proceeds in. He is greeted with a fantastic surprise when many other people jump out with their hands up, yelling "Surprise!". Decorations fill the entire house, and the dining room is filled with them. A woman wearing a green dress and black hair kisses John on the cheek.

Woman: Happy birthday, Honey.

John: Thanks, Miranda. (Looks at the rest of his family) I'm surprised you guys are all here.

Older Man: Why, we wouldn't miss your 40th birthday for anything, son.

Older Woman: Especially with all you have done with the town since you've became Mayor.

John felt a tug on his pants. He looked down to see a little boy looking right up at him.

Boy: Everyone at school likes what you did with the fixing up and stuff!

John: I'm very glad they do, Ben. Now, I don't know about you guys, but I wanna get into the cake.

Everyone sits right down around the table. Miranda pulls out a knife and already begins cutting the cake.

Ben: Hey, mom. Why don't you put candles on dad's cake?

John: I've had a big fear of fires ever since I was young.

Old Woman: He get's it from his father's side. Jim's dad always been afraid of them.

Jim: I don't know why, though. It's just a sort of frightened him. Even to this day, I have no idea why he was afraid…

* * *

Washington D.C. Base:

The conference room now has less people in it, with just Batman, Amanda Waller, Adam Strange, and Lex Luthor inside watching the monitor. The screen displays the entire Earth, with different dots representing certain things (Red represents Martians, with around 12 ships located across the world; Blue represents League members; and yellow represents other countries superhero teams, and or military)

Batman: How far out are you from Grand Rapids, Flash?

Flashcom: About 10 minutes until I'm there.

Batman: You're about to pass the Martian ship. Keep ahead of them, and we'll be set.

Flashcom: Got it.

Batman: Have you've rallied your forces, Arthur?

Aquamancom: Aye. We are ready, and prepared to defend anyone who dares to attack the eastern seaborg.

Batman (Cont.): And what about you, Diana?

Wonder Womancom: Same thing here. Western seaborg is under our protection.

Batman (Cont.): Superman, Green Lantern, you're patrolling the air, correct?

Supermancom: Yeah. I won't let any Martians do more damage than that has already been implemented.

Batman: And we've got Zatanna, Atom, Blue and I on standby for Flash. And the other countries are also prepared for any attack, correct, Ms Waller?

Waller: That's right, Bats.

Batman: Then all we can really do is play the waiting game…

* * *

Grand Rapids, Michigan:

John and his family have now relocated into the living room. John's parents are sitting on the couch with his son with them too, and John and Miranda are both sitting on the chair, with Miranda on his lap. They share a kiss, which Ben looks away from in disgust. They all laugh at her.

John: Thank you so much for the party, guys.

Miranda: It was our pleasure, dear.

John notices Ben holding an action figure dressed in a red and yellow color pallet.

John: What's that you're playing with, Ben?

Ben: Oh, it's my new toy mom got me yesterday! (He gets off his grandfather's lap and he walks over to his father) It's the Flash.

John: Flash? Hm, never would've expected they'd be making action figures out of these guys.

Suddenly, a big force of air enters from the front door that opens, with a red and yellow outline speeding into the living room and stopping right in front of the Jones'.

Flash: This may seem weird and all, but you guys are in danger.

John: Come again?

Flash: I wish I could, but right now, you've got an alien ship heading right directly at your house, and I need you all in a safe- Hey! Is that an action figure of me?! (He grabs the figure from John's hand) Oh, man. That is so cool! Man, I look accurate, even for 6 inches.

Ben: If you press the button on the back, your arms and legs go really fast,

Flash presses the button repeatedly, and sees the figures arms move really fast.

Flash: Gimmicks, too?! Ah! Sorry, I got off topic. Anyways, yeah, aliens from Mars, heading to your house, right now, and we gotta go.

Miranda: Our house? But why?

The Flash begins escorting the whole family out of the house and towards their backyard.

Flash: Well, how do I put it likely. They may want your husband for something.

Miranda: What? Why?

Flash: I'll explain the full details once we get somewhere safe.

?: It's too late for that, now.

The Flash looks up, but he then gets an psionic blast to the chest, knocking him back down. John and the rest of his family look up to see Ma'alefa'ak and many other Martians descend down from a ship that is now clearly visible. While the Martians are using jet packs to fly, Ma'alefa'ak is flying down on his own. John and his family are in terror now, slowly backing away from them.

Ma'alefa'ak: Hello… my long lost brother.

John: What?

Ma'alefa'ak: Well, maybe brother isn't the word to use. More like… distant relative.

John: I… what are you?

Ma'alefa'ak: I am here to activate something special inside you. And many other humans around the world.

* * *

"Activate the Discoverer."

The pulse that was felt around the world. While it was nothing devastating, a very small percent of humans began developing pains and transformations. Their skins turned green, and their figures, monstrous. They were experiencing their hidden heritage. Their true heritage. Martians.

* * *

This was what was happening to John Jones. His skin turned into a greenish color, he grew a couple of inches, and his figure became unlike his human self. His family was terrified at what he has transformed into. And he was terrified too.

John: W… what have you done to me?!

Ma'alefa'ak: What you have always been. One of us. You are a last of our kind, John Jones. You and I are unique, because we have a set of powers no other martian has.

John: But I am not a martian…

Ma'alefa'ak: No… no you're not… but an ancestor of yours was. And through their genes, they passed it on to your descendants, and to their descendants. As well as many others who live on this Earth. Come with me.

John: Never…

A puff of smoke appears, and out from it comes Batman, Zatanna, Atom, and Blue Beetle. Flash also quickly gets his conscious back.

Batman: Enough. You're coming with us.

Ma'alefa'ak: I don't think so…

"For the takeover has just begun. No one will stand a chance against us now."

* * *

To be continued in Justice League of America Issue 6!


	6. Issue 6- War of the Worlds Part 6

**Justice League of America Issue 6**

**"****War of the Worlds" Part 6**

**Written by Bodhi Ouellette**

* * *

**Happy Harbor, Rhode Island:**

A small harbor town based near a small mountain, there was no cloud in the sky. Today, everyone in Happy Harbor was at the beach. Sun tanning, building sand castles, or surf boarding, people were having a great time. The bright sun in the clear sky is then covered, as the sound of an airship becomes audible. People look up to see a Martian airship slowly descend it's way down; the air pressure of the ship becomes stronger. People begin evacuating from the beach, as Martians begin flying down to attack humans. Suddenly, a big wave develops up from the ocean floor up towards the Martian ship. Aquaman; his wife Mera, and their Atlantean warriors jump out of the wave and on to the ship, where they begin attacking the Martian fleet…

* * *

**Los Angeles, California:**

Flying over from the Mount Lee, where the Hollywood sign is placed is another Martian ship. A huge fleet of Martians fly down and begin blasting their rifles at random civilians, cars, and throwing grenades at buildings. But leaping off from the buildings were Amazonian Warriors, jumping on to Martians to take out their jet packs. Wonder Woman, wearing some extra Amazonian armor, and equipped with her sword and shield, flies up towards the Martian ship, attacking any Martian that tries to get into her way. One Martian had pulled a rocket launcher like weapon out and tried to use it against Wonder Woman. Dodging all the blasts, she cuts the head of the Martian right off his body, grabs the rocket launcher from him and sends blasts right at the Martian ship, making a gaping hole in the ship. She flies in the ship, where she encounters a couple of Martian soldiers…

* * *

**Somewhere in the Midwest:**

High above the sky in the Midwest was a battle against invaders and defenders. A U.S. Air Force team was battling in the air with smaller airships controlled by Martians. In the fight was Green Lantern and Superman. Green Lantern protects himself with a shield he created with his ring. Whenever he gets the chance, he uses a ring to create an offensive attack, like a baseball bat, or a wrecking ball. Superman, meanwhile, is all offensive attacks, smashing his way through airships, or using his eye beams to destroy ships. It is clear that Superman is making sure there will not be another invasion…

* * *

**Grand Rapids, Michigan:**

Batman drops a tear gas smoke bomb at Ma'alefa'ak and the other Martians, stunning them for a moment.

Batman: Zatanna, get John and his family out of here.

Zatanna: Got it. (Walks over to John's family) Tropelet su yawa-

John: - noooOOOOOO!

John stands right up and charges right at Ma'alefa'ak, knocking him down on the ground. He brings his hands around Ma'alefa'ak's neck, and begins choking him, leaving Zatanna to disappear with his family, leaving him behind. Batman, Atom, Blue Beetle and the Flash begin attacking the Martian fleet.

John: How dare you, you bastard! You turned me into-!

Ma'alefa'ak: - Your *cack* true self, John.

John: This is not my true self.

Ma'alefa'ak: Maybe it isn't. But it *cack* is powers that you *cack* have had in your genetic structure for a very long *cack* time. Let me show you *cack* exactly what both of us can do…

Ma'alefa'ak turns himself into a human sized Chinese dragon, and he forces himself from John. He then grabs John and brings him up into the air, and let's go of him. John is scared of his life, but waiting to feel the impact, he looks down to see him floating just inches off of the ground. This relief is short-lived, when Ma'alefa'ak flies down at him at John. John, with what he has learned, tries to make himself fly up at Ma'alefa'ak, though he only manages to fly up a few feet, as Ma'alefa'ak slams John into the ground. Ma'alefa'ak makes his hands grow larger and begins plumbing John into the ground. John's eyes glow red, and beams shoot out of his eyes and hit Ma'alefa'ak's head, knocking him back a bit. John then tries to grow big hands and he throws those punches at Ma'alefa'ak, but he makes his body phase those punches through his body. Ma'alefa'ak then turns himself invisible, leaving John confused. Suddenly, he's been picked up out of nowhere, and Ma'alefa'ak becomes visible yet again. But John then phases himself out from Ma'alefa'ak's grip. He then reappears behind Ma'alefa'ak and holds him in a headlock.

Ma'alefa'ak: See what I mean, John? Look at the power we have- the power you have always had! Join us! We have the power-

John: - Enough! You may have shown me my potential, but what you are doing is wrong.

Ma'alefa'ak: How so? Because we are trying to find the last of our kind? Because we are trying to set the stages for what is to come?

John: Then what is it? What is there to come?!

Ma'alefa'ak: Come with me, and you'll find out what I mean.

John: I will not.

Ma'alefa'ak: Then I'm wasting my time with you.

Ma'alefa'ak phases through John's grip and eye beams John back on the ground. Batman and Atom helps him back up.

Ma'alefa'ak: I no time to explain in full details, John Jones. I have a world I need to obtain…

"And with the help of our new humans, I will achieve my goals."

* * *

**Happy Harbor, Rhode Island:**

As the Atlantean force was doing some major damage to the Martian force, a sudden boom sound was heard in the distance. The Atlanteans and Martians stop fighting for a moment. A figure becomes very visible. The figure slams himself on the Martian ship, revealing himself as one of the Human/Martians. Aquaman and Mera charge right at the Martian, only for him to turn his arms into cannons, and blasted huge cannonballs right at the two, knocking them both down. Atlantean soldiers also charge at the Human/Martian, but as the soldiers swing their spears at him, he turns his arms into blades, deflecting the attacks and quickly eliminates the soldiers.

"For when the enemy comes, we will be here."

* * *

**Los Angeles, California:**

Wonder Woman had proceeded through the Martian ship, right near the control bay. She sticks her fingers into the doors blocking her way inside, and separates them away. The Martians turn around to see Wonder Woman looks around and sees the fear in the Martians faces.

Wonder Woman: Hera orders you all to surrender!

But the Martian's faces all turn cold and stern. A hand touches Wonder Woman's shoulder. Before she could turn around, she got picked up from the ground and throws her against a computer panel. Wonder Woman looks up to see a big and bulky Martian, about 8 and half feet tall, with huge muscles approaching Wonder Woman. However, she's quick enough to stand back up to fight this Human/Martian.

"For when the enemy comes, we will be prepared."

* * *

**Somewhere in the Midwest:**

While Superman was eliminating Martian ships that were tailing an Air Force ship, Superman gets hit with an immense force that pushes him back dozens of feet away. The female Human/Martian then turns her body into a Pterodactyl. Superman takes a huge swing at the Human/Martian, who feels the punch, but shrugs it off, as she begins flying towards Superman to attack. But she then gets imprisoned by a green glowing ball, coming from Green Lantern's ring. However, another Human/Martian knocks Green Lantern back. Green Lantern then uses his ring to shield himself from the Human/Martian, but the Human/Martian breaks through his shields and holds his neck, choking him.

"For when the enemy comes, you will need our help."

* * *

**Grand Rapids, Michigan:**

Ma'alefa'ak: Because the help you have won't be enough. And if you won't join me…

John and the other heroes begin to grab their heads in pain, screaming in total agony from the pain of the "sound" only they can hear. In hindsight, Ma'alefa'ak is actually using his telepathy to create a massive headache in the brain, strong enough to incapacitate anyone from it for a while. John and the other heroes (Batman, Zatanna, Atom, Blue Beetle) fall on the ground from all the pain. Ma'alefa'ak kneels down at John.

Ma'alefa'ak: (cont.) Then I'll just have to take you in by force. Because you are important… very important for me… "brother"...

* * *

To be continued in Justice League of America Issue 7!


	7. Issue 7- War of the Worlds Part 7

**Justice League of America Issue 7**

**"War of the Worlds" Part 7**

**Written by Bodhi Ouellette**

* * *

**Main Martian Ship:**

John Jones opens up his eyes as slowly regains his conscious. Just slightly moving around causes his head to resurface pain from the splitting headache. But his attention is quickly redrawn by the fact that he was in a clear human sized glass chamber. He looks besides him and sees the other Justice League members that were with him also in chambers; Batman, Flash, and Atom to his left, and Blue Beetle and Zatanna towards his right.

Ma'alefa'ak: (V.O.) Hello there, John.

John's brings his attention to Ma'alefa'ak, who was standing right in front of him.

Ma'alefa'ak: I apologize for the migraines that you and the others might of obtained. But you were not giving me any options.

John: (drowsy) H-how were you doing that?

Ma'alefa'ak: (V.O.) Telepathy. Try it out yourself.

John: (V.O.) Alright then… where am I?

Ma'alefa'ak: (V.O.) In the main Martian base.

John: (V.O.) Why? What is it you want from me?

Ma'alefa'ak: (V.O.) I want you to join me, my brother. We are the last of our kind; those who are able to gain the powers that we have. As it all started thousands of years ago…

_"Our planet was prosperous, as the land was filled with life and happiness. Where all of us lived in families, and all of us had the powers that would lead us to a new dawn. But alas, that was not the case. As the army came to Mars for conquest, and wiped many of us out. I was left to lead our people into a time of fear. That our enemies could wipe us all out at any moment. But one night, as all hope was lost, a thought was given to me. A thought that could lead our kind into a new dawn. And I found a way for us to win. You see, thousands of years ago, my Father recruited a group of Martians to travel to your planet Earth to visit. But the ship crash landed in Africa. Most of them died, but my father, and many others survived, and began breeding with the Humans..."_

Ma'alefa'ak: (V.O.) From the looks of your DNA, it appears that you are a long lost step-brother.

John: (V.O.) You keep talking about being her for a specific reason, yet you haven't said why?

Ma'alefa'ak: (V.O.) I can't tell.

John: (V.O.) Why not?!

Ma'alefa'ak: (V.O.) What I was given. What I was foretold is something the public should never know about. Until the time is right, you will all know of what unfortunately is to come.

Martian: Ma'alefa'ak!

Ma'alefa'ak: What is it?

Martian: We have someone of an immense threat to us.

Ma'alefa'ak: (turns back to John) Our time together must end, step-brother. Just to let you know, these chambers are built to keep you, and these others powers augmented. Try to get cozy in there.

* * *

Ma'alefa'ak is now in the main control bay, where dozens of other Martians are operating within. In front of them is a large window, which doubles as a holographic computer screen. Displayed on the screen is a picture of Superman, and video footage of him during his early days.

Martian #1: Our sources say that this man right here, the "Superman", comes from the powerful race of the Kryptonians.

Ma'alefa'ak: Are we sure of this?

Martian #1: Positive. The symbol it wears is reminiscent of a Kryptonian house. Shall we send our forces to deal with this threat?

Ma'alefa'ak: No need. I will deal with the Kryptonian. Where is he now?

Martian #2: Above the skies of Oklahoma, dealing with one of our Martian ships located there.

Ma'alefa'ak: Excellent...

* * *

**Oklahoma: **

The continuing battle between Superman and Green Lantern, against the two Human/Martian's continue, Superman throws one of the Human/Martian's over towards Green Lantern like a baseball, as Green Lantern has made a baseball bat in his hands with the ring. The force of the bat hurtles the Human/Martian right back at Superman, who punches her right in the face, and knocks her out. She begins falling to her doom, when the other Human/Martian flies down and grabs her, as he begins to fly away. Before Superman or Green Lantern could even catch up to the Human/Martian, both of the heroes stop dead in their tracks, floating awkwardly in the air, unable to move a single muscle. Ma'alefa'ak approaches the two heroes.

Ma'alefa'ak: You both have power. Immense power. Power that could break an entire world. Power... that could wipe an entire race of innocent people. Now, let's all compare powers, shall we? I'm going to let you two go, and I want you to give me all that you've got. Ready. Set... go.

Superman and Green Lantern has now regained their ability to move. Superman uses his incredible speed to attack Ma'alefa'ak head on, as he sends incredible punches right into Ma'alefa'ak's face. The force of the punches was strong, but not strong enough to truly make the Martian surrender.

Ma'alefa'ak then makes himself disappear. Superman and Green Lantern move back to back in the air, ready to attack this Martian, yet, they will be totally unexpected the actual assault. And an unexpected assault they were given, when an invisible force pulls them away and slams them back into each other. Ma'alefa'ak reappears, as he tosses Green Lantern aside so he can focus on Superman, whom he makes his arms grow into huge spiked weapons and begins to pummel Superman down.

A green beam attempts to reach Ma'alefa'ak, but he turns his entire head around 180 degrees and blasts a powerful eyebeam attack that hits his opponent, who was Green Lantern. Ma'alefa'ak then holds Superman's head.

Ma'alefa'ak: Pity. I would have hoped this battle would've been more of a challenge.

* * *

**Main Martian Ship:**

John lies back in his chamber, resenting the thought that he will be able to escape. As he lies back, he notices the other heroes wake up from their comas. They feel the same headaches that John had suffered once he woke up. Flash to phase through the glass, but he is helpless.

John: It's no use. We're trapped inside.

Batman: (ponders) these chambers only keep us inside, correct?

John: I assume so, yes?

Batman: I've got an idea…

* * *

A Martian guard enters into the room, walking past and eyeing the prisoned heroes. Flash begins to feel pains in his chest, and he struggles to break himself out. The other heroes notice this.

Blue Beetle: Flash? Flash, what's wrong?!

Flash: I can't- I can't-!

Martian: What's going on here?

John: We don't know. Please, help him!

Suddenly, Flash stops moving, and he slouches down in his pod.

John: Oh, no...

Martian: What?

John: He's dead.

Martian: What?! Stand back.

The Martian places his hand on the control panel. It reads his DNA, and Flash's chamber opens up, with Flash's body slouching its way back on the ground. The Martian checks the body for a pulse. Nothing. But Flash's eyes open, as he gives the Martian guard a flurry of punches in the stomach, and one big uppercut punch in the jaw. This knocks the Martian out. Flash drags the Martian's unconscious body, and places its hands on the control panel for John's chamber. The DNA is approved of, and John is released from his chambers. John then turns around towards Batman.

John: Nice job for thinking that would work.

Flash: Easy for you two to say. I had to literally kill myself to do what you asked me to do.

The pod to Zatanna's chamber opens.

Zatanna: Do you know where we are, John?

John: Inside the main base.

Zatanna: Well, isn't that perfect.

Batman: Let's find Ma'alefa'ak and stop this entire thing now.

John: Ma'alefa'ak left.

Batman: Where?

John: I don't know, but apparently it was of an "immense threat".

Batman: (beat, figuring out who John was talking about) We'll deal about that later. Right now, we have to get to the control center, and end this.

John: Gimme a second.

John kneels down near the knocked out Martian guard. His eyes glow a laminating red, signifying that he is reading the mind of the guard. After a few more moments of waiting, his eyes revert back, and John gets back up on his feet.

John: It's 8 floors above us, at the top of the ship.

Batman: Lead the way then…

* * *

**To be concluded in Justice League of America Issue 8!**


	8. Issue 8- War of the Worlds Part 8

**Justice League of America Issue 8**  
**"War of the Worlds" Part 8**  
**Written by Bodhi Ouellette**

* * *

**Los Angeles; Martian Base:**

Thrown through a wall and into a Weapons Room, Wonder Woman is knocked onto a rack full of rifles. She stands back up, wiping blood off of her face, and looks up to see the Human/Martian hybrid running towards her. Before he could throw a punch at her, Wonder Woman thrusts her sword into the Human/Martian hybrid's shoulder.

She pulls him over across the room, slamming him against the wall, then charges at him and sticks the sword right into his chest. He screams, and he punches Wonder Woman away. The Human/Martian then pulls the sword out of his shoulder and throws it away from Wonder Woman. He then uses his eye beams to strike Wonder Woman, but she uses her shield to defend her from the blasts. As the Human/Martian enhanced the powers of the eye beams, dragging Wonder Woman backwards.

* * *

**Main Martian Base:**

Level by level, the group of Justice League members purged through Martians as they headed through guards blocking their way towards the control bay. Flash zoomed through hallways, John flew his way towards their destination, and the others (Batman, Blue Beetle, Atom, and Zatanna) were not far behind.

John: Control bay is just up ahead.

They all stop at the closed door, which was the only thing that was blocking them to the control bay. John leans down to grab the unconscious guard knocked out by Flash and places his hands on the panel. It rejects the print.

Blue Beetle: How are we gonna get inside?

Atom: The real question is; how's Batman getting inside?

Batman: Very funny, Ray.

Flash: John, how strong do you think you are?

John: Don't know. Why?

Flash: Try opening the doors yourself. And here's the kicker; while you're invisible. The Martians in there are gonna be in for one heck of a surprise.

John then squeezes his fingertips right inside of the doors. He turns back to the others. Zatanna says something to turn her, Batman and Blue Beetle invisible. Flash phases through the wall with his powers, and Atom shrinks to a very small size. John then turns himself invisible, as he begins using all his might and concentration to not only open the doors, but to keep himself invisible. But with all his might, he managed to open the doors to the control bay.

The other Martians who were inside of the room saw as it opened, and prepared themselves to fire on sight, only to find no one. The Martians, confused, sent a couple of them to search the doorways. While they could find nothing, what they did find was a couple of blue blaster shots in the back. The Martian in Command got socked in the face by an unknown force. Looking deeper, you could see the slight outline of the Atom. A bunch of Batarangs that came out of an unknown source clenched onto some tech.

The Batarangs detonated, blowing the tech up. The Martians that were near the tech felt the blast and immediately felt the pain from it. The other Martians, looked at the blown up tech, memorized by the flames that store them in the eyes. Fear boiled inside many of the Martian's hearts, as they began to slowly back away from it. John, still invisible, then turned his attention at the fire, and like the other Martians, he began to back away. This lack of focus causes him to turn himself back to normal.

The Martians notice John, and they slowly try to focus their attention to firing their guns at John, but the other Justice League heroes quickly incapacitate the rest of the Martians from even managing to attack John. With all the Martian's knocked out, the rest of the Justice League either shrink back, decloak themselves, or phase out of the wall. They notice John, still mesmerized by the fire.

Batman: John? John, are you alright?

They walk forward to him. Noticing his eyes are planted at the fire that started from the explosion.

Zatanna: Tekcub fo retaw.

A bucket of water appears in her hands as she walks over towards the fire and dumps the water on the fire, taking out the fire. John then gets his senses back again.

John: What happened?

Batman: You got mesmerized by that fire over there.

John: I did?

Flash: Yeah, and the other Martians also got mesmerized by the fire as well…

Atom: Are you thinking what I'm thinking?

Blue Beetle: About how Martians could have a weakness to fire?

Flash: It's not the matter of could-

Atom: -but "do" have a weakness.

Blue Beetle: Oh, my god, this is fantastic. Batman, you better get in contact with the others about this.

?: Except there's one problem…

They all turn back up to see Ma'alefa'ak, phasing through the roof of the base, with both Superman and Green Lantern in his hands. He drops them both on the ground.

Ma'alefa'ak: (cont.) You won't have a chance to inform your friends about it. Don't you realize, John? It's not too late to join me. We can rule this planet. Rule it even after the inevitable threat comes to stop us.

John: I've had enough of this, long lost relative. You speak of this threat that I have no idea what it is. You turned me into something I never wanted to do. There is no way, in hell, I will join you.

Ma'alefa'ak: (beat) What a shame, then. I was really interested in knowing more about my distant step-brother…

Ma'alefa'ak charges right at John, who phases through him before he could strike. He then grabs Ma'alefa'ak and he throws him out of the windows of the control bay, as he follows him. Zatanna and Atom kneel down to check on Superman and Green Lantern. Batman turns his coms on.

Batman: (Com.) Diana, Arthur…

* * *

**Happy Harbor, Rhode Island:**

Aquaman stabs his Trident into the Human/Martian hybrid, however, this proved of little effect, as the Human/Martian punched Aquaman away. Arthur's com goes on.

Batman: (Com.) We've found a weakness that the Martian's have. It's fire. Get them somewhere near fire and they'll be down for the count, but don't kill them.

Aquaman: Fire, huh?

Aquaman stays still as he concentrates really hard. His mind was currently focused on contacting an outside source for help. Every second counted. And every second was gonna be needed, when the Human/Martian begins to sprint his way right at Aquaman. Luckily, Aquaman took enough time to contact help, that he pulled his trident, and stuck it right into the thigh, and he pierces deep into the thigh enough that Aquaman can force him down on the ground, where he can also manage to dig the Trident into the ship, trapping the Human/Martian down, with Aquaman keeping the Human/Martian down on the ground. With just another moment, a large tentacle comes out of the ocean.

Aquaman: Atlanteans! Leave this one to me and my wife! Deal with the Martians on land!

The rest of the Atlanteans followed their kings orders, as more tentacles began grabbing at the Martian ship. Eventually, the full, gigantic octopus arises from the ocean, as it grabs and pulls down the whole Martian ship down into the ocean. The octopus pulls the Martian ship deep down into the ocean. Aquaman detaches his Trident off of the ship, and out of the Human/Martian's thigh, who is struggling to breath, until he quickly shapes his biology to form gills on the side.

A large air bubble develops around the Martian ship, trapping the Martians inside. Mera, who casted the air bubble, swims near the air bubble. She sticks her arm inside of the air bubble, with a small flame that develops in her hand. The fire enters inside of the air bubble, as it covers the entire walls of the air bubble with fire. The Martian's inside of the air bubble begin to weaken, and eventually, the intense heat and amount of carbon dioxide knocks them all out.

* * *

**Los Angeles, California:**

Wonder Woman gets smashed into a wall by the Human/Martian. The force of the throw was enough to crack a bit of the wall, leaving a hole to the outside of the ship. Wonder Woman looks back up at the Human/Martian.

Human/Martian: You're still on your feet? Give up. There is no way you can win.

Wonder Woman: Then you misjudged me.

The Human/Martian takes one more punch towards Wonder Woman, who dodges it, breaking the wall, and creating another huge hole in the ship. Wonder Woman then grabs the Human/Martian and jumps out of the ship with him. She grabs him, and throws him right down into a building, knocking him out. Wonder Woman then flies by many of her Amazonian soldiers.

Wonder Woman: Light the arrows! Aim them at the ship!

The Amazonian began lighting their arrows with flames on them. Their aim and trajectory manages to reach into the hole Wonder Woman first made. The fire quickly spreads inside of the Martian ship, knocking the Martian's out.

* * *

**Main Martian Base:**

Ma'alefa'ak and John Jones were duking it outside of the Martian Base. As John flew towards Ma'alefa'ak, he slams John into the wall, but he retaliates by using his eye beams to send Ma'alefa'ak off of him, then slams him in the stomach. However, Ma'alefa'ak had a grip on John's head, and the threw John off of him, knocking him into an incoming ship, which blows up from the force of John.  
Inside of the Martian control bay, Batman was in the middle of building explosives, with the help of the Atom, Blue Beetle, Flash, and Zatanna.

Superman and Green Lantern have since woken back up.

Superman: You almost done?

Batman: Just about. I just need one more thing and…. (Flash zooms past with the last part) done.

Green Lantern: What do you need us to do?

Batman: Give John these batarangs. They're attached to small firebombs that'll explode. Hal, I want you to enclose Ma'alefa'ak when he get's hit by these things.

Green Lantern: Understood.

Batman: Now, go.

Superman and Green Lantern grab the batch of explosive batarangs and they fly out of the broken window of the Martian Base. They see John and Ma'alefa'ak still battling it out. Ma'alefa'ak turns his arms into blades, and he tries to send a blow right through John's stomach, however,

John uses his shape shifting powers to create a hollowed circle around his stomach. Quickly, John then reformed his stomach back together, with Ma'alefa'ak's arm stuck inside. John then turns his arm into a bunch of hammers, and begins slamming his hammered fists on the top of Ma'alefa'ak's head. This stuns Ma'alefa'ak for a good while. Superman and Green Lantern then fly over to John.

Superman: John! Take these!

He throws him the bunch of explosive batarangs towards John. John, quickly comes up with a strategy to use them against Ma'alefa'ak. He absorbs the batarangs into his arm, and he forms his arm into a crossbow. Ma'alefa'ak begins to get his conscious back, but before he could even get back up, John shoots an explosive batarang right at Ma'alefa'ak, exploding right on him.

This makes Ma'alefa'ak even more staggered, now weakened by the fire left behind from the explosion. John then sends a bunch of explosive batarangs over at Ma'alefa'ak, exploding, and creating more fire clinging onto him.

Ma'alefa'ak: Please… stop!

The rest of the explosive batarangs are shot, clinging onto Ma'alefa'ak, and exploding. Burn marks begin to develop on Ma'alefa'ak, as he screams in pain from the fire that has clinged onto him. Green Lantern enters and encloses Ma'alefa'ak in a bubble. He struggles to get himself out, but the carbon dioxide from the fire overcomes Ma'alefa'ak, as he gets weaker and weaker, eventually laying down in the bubble. A bunch of Martian ships enclose the three heroes, and are prepared to fire.

Martian: (Speaker) You are surrounded! Let our commander go!

Ma'alefa'ak: (V.O.) Stand down, Martians. Your leader has been beaten. The invasion has failed… inform the rest of the army.

The Martian ships then back off from the heroes. All of them begin to head different directions.

Ma'alefa'ak: Victory… is yours, humans… I guess I underestimated you "Justice Leaguers."

Superman: (beat) That is an understatement.

* * *

**Undisclosed Location:**

A military high tech based cell holds the Martian fleet leader, Ma'alefa'ak, inside. His cage is encased in thin tubes with fire, and openings that can release the fire onto him. Guards are positioned outside of the room. Entering inside of the room, was Amanda Waller, with Superman, Wonder Woman, Batman, and John Jones behind her. Waller approaches the cell. Ma'alefa'ak looks up at Waller.  
Amanda Waller: The Martian Invasion.

Lasted 6 hours, with over 100 casualties, both civilian and U.S. military. And that's just in America. The rest of the world is still being configured. In the agreement made by the United Nations, and through your Martian fleet, they've agreed that they'd leave Earth behind, and that we'd keep you for crimes against humanity. You're a prisoner of the U.S. Government.

Ma'alefa'ak: You're not here just to gloat at me, are you?

Amanda Waller: No. We're here for answers. During our encounters, you've mentioned about a threat that would be approaching soon. Was this the reason why you came to Earth? To take over from whatever the hell you've been talking about?

Ma'alefa'ak: (beat) We wanted to prepare the Earth.

Amanda Waller: From what?

Ma'alefa'ak: (Cont.) From the end of everything. I was given a thought… but it wasn't a thought… it was a message, from the children of the destroyer. They warned me of a prophecy. A prophecy, that begins on this planet. This prophecy would enact the end of everything. Humans, martians, our star, planets… our whole galaxy will come to an end. There will be others who will come to your planet. Beings that will do their own tampering of the Earth, to keep this universe alive. And you better be ready for whatever comes. For the end days are brewing upon us if you don't stop it.

Amanda Waller: John… is what he saying true?

John's eyes glow red, as he read Ma'alefa'ak's mind. After a moment, John's eyes turn back to normal, as he looked at the others.

John: (beat) Yes. He's telling the truth.

Amanda Waller: (long beat) Then we're done here.

Waller and the other League members follow behind her as they exited the room. John takes one good look back at his long lost step-brother, before the doors closed on him.

* * *

**Next on Justice League of America, a cult that has lived for thousands upon thousands of years has resurfaced when they begin to threaten America and its President. Make way everyone, for The Dynasty is near, and one certain Savage is behind it all! See the beginning of the next arc next week, in Justice League of America Issue 9!**


	9. Issue 9- The Dynasty Part 1

**Justice League of America Issue 9**  
**"The Dynasty" Part 1**  
**Written by Bodhi Ouellette**

**Earth; About 50,000 Years Ago:**

Before entire populations came together, there were tribes. Before cities could be built, there were miles upon miles of wildlife. It was a different time that these humans lived in, or neanderthals, as the human species would be classified as. Humans that were just on the verge of discovering such important discoveries like tools, weapons, culture, and intelligence. But what came was a key to discover the whole universe.

The forest was quiet. The birds chirped at their nests, and the sounds of the wind brushing against the leaves. A Lion wanders in the forest, with a bitten squirrel in its jaw. The sound of a twig snapping gets the Lion's attention. It sniffs around its surroundings. Dropping the squirrel below them, it repositions itself with its paws out, ready to attack.

The Lion gives off a mighty roar. Incoming down from a nearby rock was a caveman, wielding a stone knife in their hands, tries to strike the Lion, but the Lion quickly dodges the attack, and quickly retaliates by clawing the caveman's calve. Another caveman came right towards the Lion, with a spear in his hands.

The Lion prepares his defenses, which makes the caveman back off a little bit. But when he found an opening, he takes it; by thrusting his spear right towards the Lion, but the Lion dodges it, and bites down on the spear with his teeth. This was a perfect distraction, however, when another caveman tackles the Lion down.

The Lion struggles to gets its way out, roaring, and clawing its paws away, but the caveman who had tackled the Lion, made no delay to quickly stab the Lion right in the chest. The Lion screams in pain, as it slowly calms itself down, breathing slower and slower. Until, it succumbed to its wounds. The caveman gets back up and helps out the other wounded caveman. As the three began to grab the Lion and head off, their eyes caught a glimpse of light that blinded the sky.

They could see a small meteor speeding down from the sky, passing by above them. They all turned around to witness the impact of the meteor, creating a huge explosion, and a force that knocked all three of them onto the ground. The Caveman who killed the Lion gets up and helps up the other two cavemen. Their premature minds could only think of one thing to do; get closer to the meteor.

The three cavemen gazed upon what was unlike any other meteor they have seen before. It wasn't a very big meteor, but that was if it even was a meteor; parts of the meteor was glowing yellow, which was radiating off and created a yellow fog. In fact, it didn't look like it was even a rock.

It was way too technical looking to even resemble a rock. So, what was it? This was something the cavemen and limited brains were thinking of to themselves. One of the cavemen shoves the one who killed the Lion closer towards the rock. Though he was curious, he was also scared to approach the meteor.

The caveman now stood right next to the meteor, amazed by its uniqueness of it, as it was anything he had ever seen before. So what was the next thing he could do? Touch it of course…

Streaks of yellow light appear in the caveman's fingertips, and began to travel right up his arms. The light began spreading all across the body; his chest, other arm, legs, and up his head, where the light reaches into the caveman's brain. Once the light reached the brain, the caveman is knocked back down on the ground.

The two other cavemen who watched both stagger back in fear, seeing as they believe their fellow man is dead. But they watched as the caveman slowly got back up from the ground. The caveman did not slouch, and he appeared much taller. It looked like his entire body structure had changed from the touch of the rock.

Caveman: Br… brothers… come. Come and touch this rock.

The two other cavemen looked afraid. They had no idea how to portray the situation. And they couldn't understand a single sound their transformed friend had said. Yet they could read the simple gesture their friend was making; to come closer…

**Cave:**

Large communities of cavemen, who all live together in this huge cave near the location of the meteor that crashed. They all live a neanderthal's daily lives. The men were creating tools, while the wives of the cavemen were cooking, and caring for their young ones. All was interrupted when one of the cavemen present at the crash site of the Meteor entered into the cave.

Caveman #2: Everyone! Follow me! Adg has something special for you all!

The other cavemen couldn't understand a single word he was saying. All they could understand was the tone of his voice, and his body language, meant that they were to do exactly what he wanted for them to do. The cave people stopped everything they did, and they followed the caveman.

Back at the crash site, the large group of cave people all marveled at the meteor that was unlike anything they've seen before. Standing by the meteor was the first caveman who touched it, identified as Adg, by the others.

Adg: My people! You may not understand what I am saying, but you will, eventually. Look at what we've found! We've found a key… a key to surpass what we are now! Someone, come over to this rock, and experience… change.

One of the cave people volunteers and walks near the glowing meteor. The cave person was nervous to touch it, but the expression on Adg's face indicates that it is alright. The cave person then touches the meteor, and he goes through the same experience that Adg went through. The light that traveled across their entire body, eventually traveling up into the brain, and then falling down on the ground. Adg helped the cave person back up onto their feet.

Adg: What did you see? Do you feel different?

Caveman: (beat) I do… I feel enhanced…

Adg: Ah. There's a word that explains what you've gone through.

Caveman: Yes… evolution…

Adg: Good. Now, let the others go through the same transformation, like we did…

Adg:... Have you all gone through the change?!

The cave people all nod.

Adg: Good… Then you know what our new goals are.

The cave people all nod.

Adg: Excellent. Today marks a new dawn for the neanderthals! Today, we begin a Dynasty! One where we will save the world, from its inevitable death! Are you with me?!

The cave people cheer.

Adg: Then let us begin… for we are the Dynasty!

**Pentagon; Present Day:**

Inside of the meeting room, a television is on, with a news broadcast being displayed. Amanda Waller, Superman, Batman, Green Lantern, and Maxwell Lord are all present, watching the broadcast.

TV Newscaster: … Government officials, as well as members of the Justice League, are hard at work cleaning up the collateral damage left behind, after the attempted Martian invasion. Other countries are also doing the same thing for their cities; however, with most of the Martian ships in America, the cleanup will be a bit easier for them.

Maxwell Lord: I must admit, the team did a good job dealing with the Martians.

Waller: We've sent our personal thanks to both the Amazonians and the Atlanteans for helping us. We've also offered Aquaman's wife, Mera, a membership on the team, as well as one for John.

Green Lantern: Think he'll agree to that?

Phasing down from the ceiling was John Jones, wearing a costume (Similar to that of his New 52 version)

John: Does this answer your question?

Superman: Nice costume.

John: Thanks.

Green Lantern: So what codename are you going to go under?

John: I feel like… Martian Manhunter fits me well.

Green Lantern: Hm. Not gonna argue with that. Well, I gotta get going, guys.

Superman: Where are you going?

Green Lantern: To get myself ready for dinner. Barry and Iris invited Carol and I over to dinner, tonight.

Superman: Well, then I hope you have a good evening.

Green Lantern: Thanks. Well, I gotta go pick Carol up now. Catch you guys later.

Superman: See ya.

Green Lantern leaves the room. Everyone then refocuses their attention to the television, where a new segment was being broadcasted, with a "BREAKING NEWS" headline below it.

TV Newscaster: We now have breaking news, from the capital city of Afghanistan. An ongoing riot is taking place, with reports coming in that thousands of the citizens are storming through the city, in protest against the government. There's more coming up…

Superman: Uh, oh.

John: Should we intervene?

Waller: If it get's to hectic, we'll send some of you in, unless The Authority, or the Great Ten do it.

**Capital of Afghanistan:**

Chaos ensured in the capital. Despite the efforts of the city police trying to stop the citizens of the city, they were greatly outnumbered, yet they had an advantage. Selected groups of people, wearing long dark red robes -and there was a symbol on their robes- standing on cars, looking above the whole riot. One specific member, had his hood down, and wielded a microphone in his hands. His hair and his beard was long.

?: Force yourselves against the enforcers! Ravage through the building! Find out what they've been hiding from you! You shall not stand for the corruption, that plagues your government! Who are you?!

Crowd: The Dynasty!

?: Good! Now siege the capital building!

The person turns back around and jumps down from the car. Another Dynasty member approaches the leader.

?: Keep the riot going. I must leave.

Dynasty Member: Whatever you wish, my lord.

?: Soon… everyone will remember the Dynasty. Lead by their master…. Vandal Savage.

**To be continued in Justice League of America Issue 10!**


	10. Issue 10- The Dynasty Part 1

**Justice League of America Issue 10**

**"The Dynasty" Part 2**

**Written by Bodhi Ouellette**

* * *

Coast City; Ferris Aircraft:

Inside of an office room, a Lawyer, who was an older man, wearing a grey suit and a blue tie, and balding on the head, staring down on a younger woman, with black hair in her mid to late 20's, wearing a pink business suit and dress. Her desk has an engraved name tag, with the name "Carol Ferris- Chief Executive Officer". Despite the older man barking down at Carol, she is calm and (almost) stress free.

Lawyer: ... My client is furious at you, Miss. Farris!

Carol: Mr. Jefferson signed the contract, sir. He should know that we are not eligible for any accidents or damages done.

Lawyer: Mr. Jefferson was not aware of that specific set of details, Ms. Farris!

Carol: He signed, the contract. If he had read the understood the contract completely, he wouldn't of signed it. Besides, anyone, and everyone who gets greatly injured at our company will get benefits coming from us.

Lawyer: That won't be enough for him. He want's more, Ms. Farris.

Carol: I don't know what to say. He signed the contract, he should've known what was on their, we're not eligible for. Now, I'm not in the mood to discuss this further. Offer him the offer to raise his benefit money, and tell him that he should've known what he signed up for.

The Lawyer angrily storms off out of the room. Carol lies back in her chair, rubbing the side of her forehead, and takes a huge sigh. She hears the door open back up again. She looks up to see Hal Jordan, entering into the room.

Hal: Hey, Carol.

Carol: Hi, Hal.

Hal: You seem stressed.

Carol: Tell me about it. I've been getting chewed at by some lawyer all day long. So, my entire day has been stressful, for the most part. Like every other day.

Hal: You still up to going to Barry and Iris' place for dinner?

Carol: Of course. I need something to take my mind off all this stress.

Hal: Alright then. Do you need to change into a dress, or are you just gonna go in that?

Carol: The former, please.

Hal: Give me a second.

Hal's Green Lantern ring glows, and his clothes turns into his Green Lantern costume.

Hal: Grab on.

Carol places her arms around Hal's neck. Hal, using his ring, opens one of the windows in her office, and he flies out of the office, turns back behind him, and closes the window. He the proceeds to fly off towards Carol's place.

* * *

Elsewhere; A few hours ago:

Out in an open runway, a private jet is parked, with it prepped and ready to take off. Coming out from a black car was Vandal Savage; his hair was combed, and his beard was trimmed and tied into a little braid. He was wearing a blue business suit, as he is escorted over and up the stairs, and into the jet. He makes his way over to one of the few seats in the jet. He gazes outside of the window, when a flight attendant walks up towards him.

Attendant: Would you like to start off with a drink, perhaps?

Savage: I'll just take water, thank you.

The Attendant leaves Savage with a menu. With Savage reading the menu, another man, a Dynasty member, wearing a similar business suit as Savage, but in grey, sits down on the opposite side of Savage.

Dynasty Member: What do you intend to eat, my lord?

Savage: I find eating such fine dining like this conflicts with my morals, to be honest. I don't wish to eat anything here. But I will eat, anyways.

Dynasty Member: Why is that?

Savage: I hate saying no to someone so nice and beautiful as her. Someone who's just doing her job. Call it pity, but when you've been living for thousands of years, where the wealthy dominates all classes, you can't help but feel bad for such poor women like her.

Attendant: Here's your water.

She gives the glass of water to Savage.

Attendant: Have you decided what you'd like to eat?

Savage: Yes, I will have the steak tips.

Attendant: How would you like them cooked, sir?

Savage: Medium rare, please.

Attendant: (turns over to the Dynasty member) Would you like anything to eat or drink, sir?

Dynasty Member: No, thank you.

The Attendant then leaves.

Dynasty Member: You are aware of what the plan is?

Savage: Of course I do; enter into the President's party he and his wife are hosting, as one of his guests. Once everything has settled, and the President makes his speech, I set the signal, and the President is ours. The real question I should be asking you is… do you know what the plan is?

Dynasty Member: Of course I do, my lord. There's one more thing I'd like to discuss with you about, though.

Savage: Oh? And what's that?

Dynasty Member: What are we gonna do about the one who betrayed us?

Savage: Him? What will he do, exactly? He is just one man. We are an entire group. If he believes that he can take us down, then he is more arrogant than I thought he was.

Dynasty Member: And what about the Justice League? Surely he could just go to them and tell all about us and our plans.

Savage: Hm. You have a point. But I doubt it. Unless the Justice League has a telepath on their team, I don't believe that we have anything to worry about. But, we should not leave this possibility out of the question. We must be precarious tonight. Keep our eyes out for not only him, but for security, and anyone we might think is suspicious towards us. Thank you for suggesting the flaws that could erupt.

Dynasty Member: I do it, all in the name of the Dynasty.

Savage: That you do, my child. That you do...

* * *

Central City; Barry & Iris' House:

The kitchen was steaming with warmth and smoke, as Barry Allen and Iris West were doing double time, cooking a roast chicken in the oven, mash potatoes with gravy, chopped carrots and broccoli on the stove, and in the other corner, a mixer, where the desert was being made in; tiramisu pudding. Barry was operating the stove, while Iris was busy making the desert.

Iris: Are the potatoes cooking properly, now?

Barry: Let me check… Yep! They're finally cooking properly now.

Iris: Good. That's the last time I buy potatoes from Sean again.

Barry: Why do people keep giving you free stuff at work?

Iris: That's a good question. My answer is probably because they all think I'm single.

Barry: So, you haven't even told anyone at work that I exist?

Iris: No. I've told a few people. Select people, however.

Barry: (beat) I'm gonna just end this conversation here. Chicken's done. Carrots are done. Mashed Potatoes will be done in a few. And what about the tiramisu?

Iris: Almost done with that, too.

Barry: Great. Hal and Carol will be here pretty soon, so we should get ourselves prepared-

*Ding Dong*

Barry was about to go to answer the door.

Iris: I'll get the door. You set up the table, honey.

Iris walks out of the kitchen and heads towards the front door. Iris opens the door to see both Hal Jordan and Carol Ferris, now wearing a loose dress, and a belt around her waist, standing at the front door.

Iris: Hi!

Hal: Hey, Iris.

Carol: Hi, Iris. It's so good to meet you. (Iris and Carol shake hands)

Iris: Likewise. I apologize for what I'm wearing right now, Barry and I are still trying to get dinner ready.

Carol: Will it take long?

Iris: Nah, I don't think it'll take that long. Barry! Are you almost done in there?

Barry: (beat; voice) Yep! Just give me another second!

Iris: Thanks! So, I hear from Barry, and Hal, that you're the C.E.O. of Ferris Industries?

Carol: That's right. I took it over a few years ago, once my father retired, and appointed me as the head. We can discuss more about my business stuff at dinner, what about you? What do you work as?

Iris: I work as a six o'clock WCCA Channel 8 news-anchor.

Carol: Oh, wow. Is it a fun job?

Iris: You have no idea how fun it is; working with the other co-workers, and messing around with them is probably my favorite thing about my job.

Carol: Sounds exciting, unlike my job, where I have to go to meeting after business trip after screaming lawyers. By the way, all of this happened today.

Iris: Just today?

Carol: Yep.

Iris: Oh, my. Well, I guess my could be worse. I mean, I don't think it could get any stranger when I receive random items from most of my male co-workers on the floor I work on.

Carol: Like what?

Iris: Well, for instances, someone from my work, named Sean, gave me a whole sack of potatoes.

Carol: What?

Iris: Well, I mean, he was giving bags to other people around the office-

Barry: - Ladies and gentlemen! (Appears in the middle of the doorway) Dinner, is served!

Hal: Thank, god.

Iris: Alright, I'm going to change into something more appropriate, so, you guys can get started without me!

Carol and Hal then proceed into the dining room, where the both take their seats at the table. Barry was about to sit down, but he stops himself from doing it.

Barry: Wait! I should be changing too. Be back in a sec-

Barry speeds out of the room with his super speed, and even before the second was over, he came back, wearing clean clothes; a blue button on shirt, and plaks.

Barry: (Cont.) There we go. Now, for Iris to come down, and we can begin dinner.

Hal: How's it been with you and Iris, now that you two have moved in together?

Barry: Great. Not to sound hokey or anything when I say this, but, you know when a relationship gets to that point where the two move go to the next step and buy their own house together? That's where Iris and I are right now.

Carol: I was only just talking to her for a few minutes, and I can already see some of the similarities between you two. I hope all goes well with you, Barry.

Barry: Thanks, Carol. And you and Hal go together, like Peanut Butter and Chocolate.

Carol couldn't help but go red at it, and Hal felt a bit embarrassed by Barry's comment. But both laughed at Barry's claim.

Barry: (Cont.) What? Was that too far, even for you guys?

Iris enters into the room, now wearing a fancy shirt, and dark jeans. Iris then takes her seat at the table.

Iris: Alright, now we can eat.

The four begin to dig into the dinner.

Iris: Before we begin to stuff our faces with chicken, we should probably thank them for stopping the Martian invasion. And, instead of going to the President's party, you wanted to spend the time with us.

Barry: To me -maybe not for Hal over here- but I prefer spending my victories with my family. Besides, we already had planned for this to happen, so It would've been a waste of money for Iris and I to buy that chicken if all four of us weren't gonna eat it. Oh, well. We'll ask Sups how the party was tomorrow.

* * *

White House:

Hundreds of politicians and high government officials enjoy the time of their lives inside of a huge ballroom, located in the White House. A party was being held, with the President as the host. Present at the party was many members of the Justice League, including Amanda Waller and Maxwell Lord, and team members Superman, Martian Manhunter, Blue Beetle, Atom, and Adam Strange. Superman was the only one of the other Leaguers who was not wearing a dressed suit, but rather his costume instead. John Jones was standing next to a punch bowl, where someone was pouring themselves a glass of Punch. The guest looked next to him to see John, in his Martian form, and became scared for a bit. He then slowly walked away from John. John was hurt from this, as he turned his head over towards the other members.

Ted Kord: Cheer up, John. They'll learn to like who you are.

Ray Palmer: Martians are capable of turning themselves into anyone they'd like. So why didn't you turn yourself into your, uh... human form?

John: I can't. Lord demanded that I stay as my Martian form for this ceremony. He says that it'll bring better light on the Martians.

Superman: A point I strongly agree with. It shows you're comfortable as yourself with others.

John: I actually showed my family what I look like now as the Martian Manhunter.

Adam Strange: And what did they think?

John: My son loved it. Thought it was cool to see his dad as a superhero. My wife was more mixed about it, though. But if what you guys are saying is right, then I believe she'll learn to grow with this new... me.

Over on a small stage, a man gets up on stage with a microphone in his hands. He taps the top of the mic, to make sure it was working. Everyone redirects their attention over towards the man.

Man: Good evening, everyone! I am proud to present to you all, our host, the President of the United States of America!

Everyone in the room applaud, as the President made his way up onto the stage, grabbing the mic from the man's hand.

President: Thank you all, my fellow Americans. We are here tonight for many reasons. One, is to commemorate the actions of our members of the Justice League, for the help in stopping the Martian Invasion. For this bravery, we are giving all members of the team metals for not only helping to save America, but also saving the world. Many of them could not come tonight, but we will still honor them in their absence.

Applaus signalled the League members, along with Waller and Lord, to come up on the stage. They all stood proud for their actions, and the President began attaching their metals onto their clothes or suits.

Sitting at one of the tables was Vandal Savage, watching patiently as the President handed out the metals. Once the President was finished giving the metals to the Justice League members, Savage lifted his arm up, and snapped his fingers. Multiple people inside of the room began pulling out smoke bombs, and dropping them on the floor. The effect of these smoke bombs seemed to have great effect, as the smoke quickly began developing, almost engulfing the entire room. John, not greatly affected by this, looks over to Superman, who was also not affected by the smoke.

John: Can you see anything?

Superman: Yes. I can see 20 people who are coming right towards us.

John: (beat) And their after the President.

Superman: What? How-

John: Read their minds. We need to get rid of this smoke.

Superman: I'll do that. Open the windows for me, and protect the President.

Superman flies up into the air, and John, using his telekinesis, opens all of the windows. With that, Superman prepares one large breath, and exhales all of the air inside his lungs. All the smoke scatters out of the windows. With the room cleared of smoke, Adam Strange and Ted Kord both pull out their signature duel wielding blasters and started shooting at the intruders who were heading towards them. Ray Palmer shrunk down at a Microscopic size. Even Waller decided to get into the action.

Waller: John! Get the President out of here!

John begins to escort the President out of the ballroom. As John and the President made their way to a hopefully safe travel, Vandal Savage turns the corner and appears in front of the two.

Vandal Savage: Hello, Mr. President. We've got a lot we need to talk about.

President: What are you doing? Are you the one who set this whole thing up?

Savage: You'd be correct, Mr. President. Can we hurry this up, please? I'm on a busy schedule.

John shapeshifts his legs into a snake, and forms his arms as blades, lunging towards Savage. It seemed apparent that Savage was aware of what a Martian's weakness was; as Savage pulled out a simple small lighter out. The sheer sight of the flame stopped John dead in his tracks.

John: How... do you... ?

Savage: I know of many people who are members of this state government, who work for me. Vandal Savage. I am the leader of the Dynasty.

President: The Dynasty? You mean the group that started the riot in Afghanistan?

Savage: Precisely. I figured that I would let my group be known by all, and to have those under a corrupt government gain the will to fight back.

President: I don't understand what you're talking about.

Savage: You will. Soon…

Coming out from the back of another man, wearing a white suit and black pants, with brown hair, grabbing Savage from his back, and flinging him towards the wall. Savage looks at the blood that started dripping from his nose.

Savage: Klarn!

Klarn: Stop this, Savage! Is this what you and your Dynasty is doing now? Kidnapping Presidents and starting riots?!

Savage: You of all people should understand my reasons for why my Dynasty and I doing what we must do now!

Klarn: But it's against what we've been doing for so long!

Savage: Times change, Klarn. And unfortunately, change has not come to you.

Once Savage said that, he grabs Klarn's head and gives him a strong headbutt, that makes Klarn dazed. This attack left Klarn dazed long enough, that when he finally got his senses back, he saw that the Savage, and the President, were gone. Klarn walks over at the lighter that had fallen on the ground, still with it's flame out, and right besides John, and he closes the lighter's head. John gains his consciousness back, as he looked up at a stranger helping him up.

John: Thank you. Where's the President?

Klarn: Gone. My bet is that Savage took him. I fear for what Savage has planned for him.

John: My question to you is… who are you?

Klarn: My name is Klarn Arg. And I am** The Immortal Man. **

* * *

To be continued in Justice League of America Issue 11!


End file.
